


【朱帕】 打架不如逮小狐狸

by Adelina_loki



Category: Romeo et Juliette
Genre: F/M, Roméo et Juliette - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_loki/pseuds/Adelina_loki
Summary: 朱丽叶打算吃了跟着自己长大的小狐狸
Relationships: Juliette/partick





	【朱帕】 打架不如逮小狐狸

小伯爵帕里斯沾沾自喜的进了屋，是他的未婚妻朱丽叶叫他来的，小狐狸今年刚刚分化，又小，连家里最小的米莎姐姐都打不过，每次打群架都被对面的蒙太古让着，受的伤也都是擦伤，小狐狸漂亮的很，叫人也甜，他根本没意识到自己进了魔窟，刚一进去就被两个A释放的信息素压垮了，小伯爵根本没有三十，都是谎报年龄，其实也就不到二十还是个小男孩，一点经验都没有，他总是在打群架的时候偷看朱丽叶，爬过朱丽叶的阳台，舞会上偷偷拉朱丽叶的手，之前发情期全靠抑制剂过来的，对情事一点概念都没有，家族的姐姐保护的紧，周围没有a也没有o，侍从全都是beta，一点风浪都没受过一小男孩，所以被两个成熟的a用信息素一压直接逼得发情了，小狐狸自己都不明白为什么就腿软了，从生理上开始感到恐惧，软着腿往墙角挪，不过他们俩也没怎么着他，就出去了。

这时，补完了假哭弄花的装的朱丽叶进来了，这一切都是她的计划，小狐狸有点迷惑，但是他是真的很喜欢这个姑娘，脑子根本转不过来了。

朱丽叶走过去，把袖子往下一摘，露出光滑漂亮的手臂，小伯爵看着她干净利落的动作都看痴了，朱丽叶捧起他的脸吻他。

分开以后小伯爵就要凑过去，结果维罗纳第一A朱丽叶开始拿信息素压这个在玻璃温室里长起来的o，小伯爵软了身子，跪坐在地上瑟瑟发抖，他不知道自己是怎么了，但是他这次是真的害怕了，从生理到心理的那种，他想跑但是起不来，身体里已经开始感到躁动，小伯爵知道这个是发情期的前兆，但他不知道之后会发生什么，因为在这个时候他就已经开始用抑制剂了，也就是说他从来没有真正体会过发情期是什么样子的。

朱丽叶把帕里斯推倒在了沙发上，轻轻的舔舐着小伯爵的腺体，第一次感受到A信息素压迫的帕里斯感到下身传过来一阵空虚，立刻就软了腰，接近腺体即将要被标记的恐惧还是占据了上风。

帕里斯开始挣扎了起来，朱丽叶将他的手扣在了头上，缓缓地将伯爵繁琐的衣服一点点褪了下来，刚刚成熟的omega 散发着甜甜的气味，养尊处优的伯爵大人从来没有处于过这样的被压迫的地位，朱丽叶将手指伸到了小伯爵的嘴里搅动着，用手指去挑逗他的舌头，唾液从小伯爵的嘴边滑了下来，小伯爵只能发出一阵阵哼唧唧的声音，神智不清的小狐狸无意识的用舌头舔着朱丽叶的手指。

朱丽叶抽出了手，俯下身吻住了小伯爵，用空出来的手揉捏着帕里斯的小乳珠，帕里斯感觉到一阵电流从乳头上传了过来，难捱的久了扭了扭身子，朱丽叶顺着脖子向下吻着直到叼住了小巧的乳珠，帕里斯已经被发情期控制了完全沉浸在了情欲里，胸口传过来异样的感觉，温暖的口腔包裹着小巧的乳珠，朱丽叶没有放过另一个小可怜，用空着的手揉搓着，双乳的刺激让帕里斯不自觉的向上顶着胸膛，朱丽叶撑起身子，看着身下的小伯爵，轻笑了一声，拉开了小伯爵的裤子，纯白色的内裤已经可以看出来深色的湿答答的地方，朱丽叶的轻轻的分开帕里斯的双腿隔着内裤摸着私密的花园，帕里斯却好像全身触电一样，双腿挣扎着想合拢，却又被压了回去，朱丽叶轻轻舔着帕里斯大腿内侧，常年养尊处优的小伯爵紧实的大腿泛着一阵牛奶的白色，小伯爵那里还分得清什么拒绝不拒绝，只能呻吟着要更多。

朱丽叶知道成功了，她逮到了全世界最可爱的小狐狸。


End file.
